


生日快乐

by unhappy



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappy/pseuds/unhappy





	生日快乐

今天是任豪的生日，他正坐在电脑前面一条一条地回复亲朋好友给他的生日祝福。

樱桃房的门突然被打开，躺在床上打游戏的何洛洛先发现了，他一翻身坐了起来，刚要张嘴，被张颜齐比了个手势嘘住了。张颜齐冲着门外歪了歪头，何洛洛识趣地跟了出来，两个人进了衣帽间。

“今天，你睡猕猴桃房行吗？”，张颜齐压低了声音说道。

何洛洛看了看张颜齐，又看了看房间里对这一切毫无察觉的任豪，他晃了晃手机，“上钻石。”

张颜齐憋了好一会，终于还是咬了咬牙说，“后天，后天行吗？”

何洛洛掰了掰手指头，“成交。”

任豪的指尖在屏幕上轻轻敲击着，抿起的嘴唇显示出他正在认真思考回复内容，太过全神贯注以至于完全不知道身边发生了什么。

突然，有人抽走了他的手机，任豪以为是洛洛，不耐烦地说道，“何洛洛，你又在找打了？”

谁知道那人又变本加厉来袭击他的胳肢窝，这下任豪不得不起身躲开，这时他才发现，身后的人是张颜齐。

两人一追一躲到了床脚，任豪一扑，便双双躺了下去。任豪终于夺下了手机，一翻身坐了起来，说道：“别闹了，我还没回完呢。”

“你说要举高高我才过来的。”，张颜齐自己躺着也无趣，他便也起身挤在任豪边上，“寿星也不能食言呀。”

任豪没转头，他一边敲着手机一边说道，“很快就完了好吗？”

看任豪不再回应，张颜齐也闭了嘴，只是两手却悄悄地环上了任豪的腰间，脑袋搭在任豪的肩膀上，从背后探着头看他打字。

“完了吗？”任豪每回一个人，张颜齐就要问一句。

张颜齐的声音明明轻飘飘的，呼吸若有似无的喷在任豪脖颈间，加上胸膛的体温，教人有些脸颊发烫。

看到任豪终于退出了微博的界面，张颜齐收紧了手臂，好像怕他跑了似的。

“完了吧？”张颜齐问。

任豪忍不住笑了：“你好像一个复读机。”

“谁说我是复读机，我还会说别的，你想听什么？”

“你的嘴巴只会用来说话吗？”，任豪侧头轻轻吻上了他的嘴角，用舌尖描摹着熟悉的弧度。

被夺走了主动权的张颜齐有些不满，他化守为攻，卖力地给出了答案。唇舌纠缠之间，两个人的气息都慢慢变重，偏偏谁都没有退缩的心思，直到窒息来的那一刻才勉强分开。红晕从任豪过于白皙的皮肤下显现出来，衬得他眼睛里的水汽更浓了。

张颜齐的手从宽大的t恤下摆伸了进去，指尖划过的地方带起了一阵战栗，从胸膛到腰线再到小腹，以及隐没之下的部位都让人浮想联翩，所以他替彼此除去了多余的衣物，好让自己能够更畅快地攻城略地。

情欲像潮水一样一波一波地冲刷着理智，肉体的贴近难以抵消体内的渴望，这世间最默契的不过是你想要他时，他也想要你。

任豪转过身，双臂攀上了张颜齐的脖子，身子往前贴着，把自己送到了他的手里，两个人的前端厮磨着，交换着温度与快感。

张颜齐喜欢看任豪难耐的样子，他也知道该如何让对方更快乐。他的手悄悄地滑到任豪的身后，探索着那处隐秘，每个动作都让任豪把他拥得更紧。

“洛洛和姚琛都睡了。”，张颜齐说，“你可以叫出来。”

更猛烈的东西替换了手指，任豪因为异物的入侵而伸长了脖子，“放松，你把我咬的好紧。”张颜齐一边这么说着，一边轻轻咬上了任豪的喉结，满意地看这具身体因为自己而战栗。

“啊......嗯......”，任豪还在极力控制着自己的呻吟，只是有些东西是如何也藏不住的。

室温持续升高，皮肤因为浸上了汗水而渐渐滑腻，疼痛与快感含糊不清。张颜齐感觉自己背上的力道加重了，他知道任豪要到了，也不禁开始了加速。烈火燎原，谁也抗拒不得，只能随本能释放。

平复了一会，任豪起身准备去清洗，谁知道又被拦腰抱了回去。

“我的回礼还没收完。”

——  



End file.
